


【带卡】Poles apart

by ASH_lb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_lb/pseuds/ASH_lb
Summary: 他们抓住了名为宇智波带土的杀人犯，一个心理医生在研究他。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	【带卡】Poles apart

**Author's Note:**

> 自己瞎写，背景糅合架空，求不对号入座………  
> 姑且算汉尼拔au

“那便讲我的故事。”

雨之国首府的地下监牢。年轻的心理医生把左腿叠上右腿，按出原子笔芯。

“开始前，我先问你一个问题吧，医生，让我检查你的准备工作做得如何。我是谁”。

“您是，宇智波带土”，医生小心翼翼。

“‘血雾’连环杀人案最大嫌疑人，这张脸应该已经印遍了本月报纸的头版，那些记者，像嗅到腐尸味道的鬣狗”，带土支着下巴，饶有兴致地审视心理医生低垂的眼帘，“也引来些为了吃食聚集瑟瑟发抖的小动物，你不害怕我吗，医生。”

“这是我的工作”，带土的耳膜捕获了一丝颤抖。故作镇定的小动物。

“不吓唬你了，我们开始工作吧。按你们的流程，从我的童年创伤开始，把我剥干净，登在你们光鲜难懂的杂志上，让别人对着你的履历赞不绝口。”

“第一个问题，我是宇智波带土，我曾经是过。”

**带土的故事 其一**

在我出生的地方，我不叫这个名字。我们在街上擦肩而过，点头致意，呼彼此为市民。

那是个很美的国家，最广阔的土地和最险峻的山峰，秋天漫山金红的枫叶，能把天空染成血色，所以过去我们称她为火，生命和温暖。你有机会应该去看看，医生，虽然她不再叫这个名字，我相信河流和山川并没有为此改变。

那是美丽的土地，在一些时节，从一些角度。市民带土，不幸地出生在冬天。

在火之国的木叶市，怎样作为一个孩子活着呢。在杀死第……大约是第四人时吧，我翻看过你们的育儿书籍，就在他的床脚，别用那种眼神看着我，医生，我当然是趁他一个人时下手。你们的书上写，父母要保护孩子不受伤害，给予爱和支持，远离争斗和仇恨………巴拉巴拉，当然，一个死人无法保护自己的孩子了。不是的，我们没有大人和孩子，只有火之国的战士和小战士。没有伙计，老兄，这些花里胡哨的词……我们是战友。

奶奶养育我，为了让未来的战士长大，学校教育我们，读书，工作，为了火之国，学习更多的知识也是战斗。我问奶奶，战斗是什么，同我和卡卡西在林子里用树枝击剑是一种东西吗，不，是保卫国家；我们和谁战斗，和敌人；那我和卡卡西是敌人吗，不是。奶奶叫我不要去问老师这些问题。

对了，卡卡西姓旗木，他的父亲是亡父的战友，我天天和他打架，总是奶奶战友的孙女野原琳把我们拉开，我从不和她打架。最初我们三个形影不离，后来我们长大成为市民和战友，但那是之后的故事了。

那时我们是琳，卡卡西和带土。

火之国的早晨又湿又冷，即使知道几小时后木叶正午的烈日会烤干你也无法让你暖和起来。我们每天清晨来到操场列队，从广播中听火影大人的演讲。卡卡西非常怕冷，最初他会用围巾把脸裹得严严实实，站得尽可能靠近我的背来躲开教师的巡视。孩童时期我长得不够高大，只能堪堪挡住他的身形，头发还会扎到卡卡西的眼睛。但是卡卡西说没关系，说笨蛋体温都高，我烧得像个火炉，靠近点还暖和。一天他还是被捉住了，被老师拿下围巾拉到所有人面前，我想捡起围巾时被琳拉住，猿飞大人的演讲还在继续，我一个字也没听进去。直到火影大人最后的激励在掌声中结束，琳混在人群中捡回了卡卡西的围巾。放学后我们去琳的家里，琳从床垫下掏出猪油膏给他搽脸。那时我六岁，琳和卡卡西五岁。

我说，为什么火影大人希望卡卡西挨冻。卡卡西说因为在演讲中蒙脸是不尊敬。我很生气，如果我是火影，就不会觉得卡卡西是不尊敬我。琳担忧的表情有点像奶奶，让我们不要在学校这么说，然后她将卡卡西的围巾拿到厨房清洗。琳总是比我更成熟的。

后来卡卡西再没在演讲中戴围巾了，他学会散场后拽过我的手来暖脸，狡猾的家伙。

我想当卡卡西沉默地接受罚站时，当琳默默拉住我时，他们便都知晓何为战斗，何为敌人吧。我总是慢别人一拍，读书也如此，堪堪赶上就钻牛角尖，是无论如何也比不上他俩的。

宇智波带土停下讲述，仰头凝视钢化玻璃和监牢天花板的交界线，雨之国阴冷的水气在那里聚集，时不时汇成股流下。他数到第六滴水流下才重新开口。

“我想吃糖。”

医生没有反应，他不知如何反应。

“雨之国特产，这个潮得见鬼的国家，每个坐在办公室无所事事的家伙抽屉里都有。去找典狱长要，他放一个新手医生来见一个危险的杀人犯，便应承担随时用糖果安抚我的责任”，带土半张脸露出一个纯真的笑容，另一半扭曲而悲哀。

医生歪过头，花了片刻试图理清带土的思路，起身从囚室外的走廊离开。

带土目送过医生的背影，转回头数着水滴。


End file.
